Global Defense Force
Known to at least 800 members of Bungie.net... The Global Defense Force was founded by the B.net Member, The x Rebellion. Founded on 2/1/09, this group is known to it's 500 members as a very fun filled group, with Activity, Humor, and Custom Game Nights all around the forums. This group is a must to be part of! Group Description GDF is one of Bungie.net's rising stars. We are extremely active and have achieved our numbers faster than many. However, our primary focus is not member count, it's member dedication. We promote the priciples that our clan was founded upon, and that is to always to help out others, while achieving Peace. We are the Global Defense Force. GDF is a group of people devoted to thinking logically, tactically, and practically.GDF stands for (Global Defense Force). We uphold the highest standards of respect and maturity. We love to play Halo 3 but thats not all, you can find us on just about any game with a gun. We are not based on "Skill" we are based on "Maturity".We like to have fun but we are serious most of the time. We are mostly a military based clan. Short and Quick History GDF is known to be made by the B.net member The x Rebellion on 2/1/09. During this time between 2/1/09-4/29/09, GDF has grown to 311 members, with many more active members coming in. Now, GDF is still growing! Already, GameStop sponsors this group! Here is a more detailed Timeline of GDF 2/1/09-3/30/09. All credit goes to GDF. 2/1/09 - GDF was Founded on Bungie.net 3/1/09 - 43 Members 3/6/09 - 2 New Allies (Team EXpOsED and Impulse Gaming) 3/8/09 - 50 Members 3/16/09 - Sector-129 has established a Halo Wars Roster. 3/20/09 - monkeywithagun finished the GDF History. Also, an Official Speech was presented by our C.E.O. 3/25/09 - GameStop Sponsors us! and 100 members! 3/30/09 - 129 members! GDF Rules and Consequences Don't let Bamby get you! If you don't follow any of these rules....you will face Bamby! The 10 laws of GDF. NOTE: Consequences for breaking these Laws are severe. 1 Follow all orders no exceptions. 2 Never abandon a teammate. 3 Always put your team before yourself. 4 Always focus on the task at hand. 5 Always treat others how you like to be treated. 6 Never take revenge. 7 Always act with dignity for superiors. 8 Always think logically tactically and practically. 9 Take pride in GDF. 10 Never accept failure or defeat. The consequences of these rules result in facing Bamby! Don't let him get you! Well, well, well, either you just got served and you got a time out or youre looking on this page to be a responsible member of GDF. (I'd go with the second 1) But enough of the jokes, if you break ANY of the Laws/Rules of GDF, Bungie.net, or any releated parties, you WILL recieve punishment and a message saying "Oops Bamby caught you" A punishment can be anything from being removed from the lobby in a game, to being banned from the clan permanently. ~The Punishments~ - Forum 1.1 - If a topic breaks a rule it will be deleted. 1.2 - If a post in a topic breaks a rule it will be deleted. 1.3 - If there are multiple posts in a topic that break a rule the topic will either be locked or deleted, depending on what the Mod thinks is neccissary. - Other 2.1 - If you break a rule you will get a warning. 2.2 - If a Mod catches you again within a short period of time, you will get a ban of 3 days to a week. 2.3 - If you continue to break rules, your ban will get longer, and longer...and longer. 2.4 - If you break rules excessively or if you do not abide by the guidlines of GDF, you will be removed from the group. For Example: Bamby was arguing with a superior, so he was booted from the game and warned. OR Bamby was trash talking in the forums, so his post was deleted and he was suspended anywhere from 3 days all the way up to 90 days. OR Bamby was bad enough that he had to be permanently banned form GDF. Do you understand now? Good. ~Bamby has warned you~ GDF Ranks All credit for the ranks, goes to GDF. Below is a list of ranks for GDF: NOTE: The ranks with stars are equal to one another but they serve two different purposes. Mercenary GDF Recruit GDF Trainee GDF Graduate GDF Soldier* GDF Squad Captain** GDF Field Operative* (Project O.R.B.I.T.A.L. Rank) GDF Spec Ops Capt.** (Project O.R.B.I.T.A.L. Rank) GDF Commander <> Officer <> <=> General <=> <<=>> Director <<=>> o o -=- -=- ~Ignore the combat points guys, they dont matter right now~ ~CP stands for Combat Points. They work the same way the Halo 3 EXP works. Every clan mission that you live through and complete in ArmA 2 will get you 1 CP, and if you do something extraordinary during the mission (or training), you may earn an extra 1 CP~ These are GDF's Ranks! GDF Code These are the codes on how you should act in GDF. All credit goes to GDF. - Loyalty => Always remain loyal to GDF - Leadership => Always Demonstrate leadership - Experience => Always use experience in everything you do - Honor => Always act with a sense of honor for GDF - Discipline => Always use self control - Dedication => Always be dedicated in everything you do - Skill => Always be skilled in what you do Our Founding Principle: To help and protect our fellow members as well as others always. Why YOU should join Personally, I think this is a great group. We are really active, we are growing, and we have determined members to make this group the best place to hang out in. Join this group, for some fun filled action in tournaments, custom game nights, and threads! Oh, and did i mention? If you are a really good player, join GDF's Elite: GDF Sector-129. This is the team roster of GDF, and you must be really good to join. This roster participate in Clan Battles, and other numorous Clan Tournaments against multiple clans. Just try us out! You will really enjoy us! You won't regret it! Links Global Defense Force – Bungie.net